Shattered
by qtea-angel
Summary: When his ex-girlfriend left him, a heartbroken John Cena did the next best thing: he fulfilled his dreams. Now that he has finally moved on and is starting a new life, what will he do when his past comes back to haunt him? characters include: randy orton,
1. Prologue

A/N: I came up with this new fic idea last night, I guess it's about time that I did a fic about John Cena...hehehe. Please give me a feedback how you like it. :-)

John took a deep breath as he stood at the front door of his girlfriend's apartment. It was a week before their college graduation, and he knew that what he was about to do would change their lives forever.

"Keep your cool, Cena," he told himself as he rang the doorbell.

Kerri Adams answered the door and was breathless when she saw him standing there. She could not help but admire how handsome he looked, his usual attire of denim shorts and jersey was replaced by slacks and a dress shirt. She was speechless for a moment.

"Hi Kerr," John said. "Is she ready?"

All of a sudden she could not get the words out. She just handed him a white envelope, and stood there as he read its contents. She saw a frown cross his face.

"Ok, I guess I'll just go then," he said turning away.

She saw him walk out, get something from his pocket and threw it in the trash nearby. She heard his car start, and she knew that he was gone. Kerri walked to the trash where she saw him discard the white envelope. She picked it up and read the contents of the letter:

_**Dearest John,**_

_**By the time you read this, I'm already gone. I have given a lot of thought to this over the past few weeks, and I realized that we were never really meant for each other. We are so different, and after college, we will move on with our lives and have different plans. That is why I have to do this, because this is the best for both of us. Please don't try to find me.**_

_**I wish you nothing but the best in pursuing your dream.**_

Kerri finished reading the letter as she noticed a small box lying in the trash. She picked it up and opened it, and there lay a beautiful engagement ring.

"Stupid girl," she said as she put everything back in the trash and went back to the apartment.

A/N: How do you like it? Should I continue or should I toss it out of the window? Please review! I really appreciate it.


	2. The Offer

I'm baaack! Wow, I didn't actually expect to have good reviews for this fic. Anyway, to answer some of your questions, the girl who broke John's heart exactly a week before college graduation, well, you'll soon find out! I have yet to reveal her identity (HINT: she's not an OC, for Mary Sue haters out there...LOL!) So, here's the next chappy, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: All events happening in this story are created out of my imagination. I own nothing but the characters unfamiliar to you. World Wrestling Entertainment owns all the rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John lay awake in his hotel room, thinking as he waited for his roommate and bestfriend, Randy Orton to finish his shower.

"Man, you need a girl, seriously," Randy said as he went out of the shower, wearing only a towel. "You do nothing but sulk every time you're alone."

"I told you over and over, dude," John said irritated. "I'm not interested."

"Yeah, yeah," Randy said as he got dressed. "But don't tell me you're not coming with us tonight. I mean, we need to celebrate, man! We scored a meeting with THE Vince McMahon tomorrow!"

"Ok, fine," John said as he got up. "But I'm warning you. Don't try to set me up with one of your chicks or I'll whoop your ass."

Randy just laughed at his friend's comment and hit him with his towel.

At the bar, John just sat down looking bored as he drank his soda and watched his bestfriend flirt with some girl he met. He was suddenly interrupted when a girl approached him.

"You alone?" the girl asked, taking the empty seat beside John.

"Kerri? Kerri Adams?" John said, surprised. "What a nice surprise! How have you been?"

"Ok, I guess," she replied. "And you? I haven't seen you since college."

A pained look suddenly crossed John's face. "College," he thought. "Great. Who would have thought I would bump into my ex-girlfriend's flat mate miles away from Springfield? Just great."

"John?" Kerri asked when she noticed her friend's expression suddenly change. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he finally said. "So, you heard from her ever since..."

"Her?" Kerri answered, confused. "Oh, HER. Actually, no. It's as if she vanished from the face of the earth."

"Wanna dance?" John suddenly said just to change the topic.

"I'd love to," Kerri said as she smiled flirtatiously.

The next morning, John stumbled into his hotel room, only to be greeted by a pissed off looking Randy.

"Where the hell have you been, man?" Randy said as he was doing his tie. "Our meeting's in an hour and you haven't even dressed yet!"

"I'm sorry, mom!" John sarcastically said. "I spent the night at Kerri's place."

"Who the hell is Kerri?" Randy said, confused. "Oh I get it. She's the reason why you suddenly disappeared last night. And here I thought you weren't interested in hooking up with anyone. So, was she hot?"

"She's a friend from college, for god's sake!" John said as he threw his towel at Randy's head and missed.

"Touchy. An old flame, perhaps?" he smirked.

"Shut up, Orton!" John said as he slammed the bathroom door.

When the two got into the restaurant, they were greeted by the WWF chairman, Vince McMahon and the Talent Representative, Jim Ross.

"Sit down, gentlemen," Vince said as he motioned the two empty chairs in front of him.

"Now, let's get down to business," he started to say. "As you probably know, my company is looking for fresh new talents that we can develop for our two brands, RAW and Smackdown. We've seen you two in your recent matches for your other companies and glad to say, we think you two have potential. That is why we in the WWF, would like to make you an offer."

"We would like to offer you both a one-year probationary contract," Jim said as he gave the two the contracts. "That is if you two pass the mandatory 6-month training program where we would determine as to what brand you will join. And since I know you two have been training for years and have prior ring experience, I think you wouldn't have a problem with the training program."

"So, gentlemen," Vince said as he handed them two pens. "What's it gonna be?"

John and Randy reviewed the contract for a while and signed their names on it.

"Welcome to the WWF," Vince said as he shook both men's hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? You'll find out in the next chapter who the girl is, I promise!


	3. Shadows of the Past

I'm back with an update! After sleepless nights debating with myself who the mystery girl should be, I finally decided who she is! She's none other than...(drum roll please)...well, I guess you'll just have to read to find out! LOL! Please tell me what you think...and you know the drill, I own nothing, yada, yada, yada...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year later, John stumbled in his hotel room, exhausted. He just finished his match and he can feel his body starting to get sore. He reached for his cellphone and checked his messages. One from Randy, asking him how he was doing and to tell him that he wants him to meet someone ("I FINALLY have a serious girlfriend, man!") at their first WWE inter-brand event next week.

"Hmm. That's weird," John said to himself when he noticed that there was no message from Kerri, whom he has been constantly dating for a year. He then dialed Kerri's number as he lay in his bed.

"Hi honey," Kerri's chirpy voice said as she answered the phone. "How was your match?"

"Ok I guess," he replied. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," she said. "But things have been really crazy here in the office that's why I didn't have time to call you."

"Ok, but are you watching my match next week?" he asked.

"Sorry hon, I can't. It's my deadline next week. But I'll watch you on T.V., I promise," Kerri said.

"Ok, then I guess I'll go to bed now," he said.

"Ok hon," she said. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Night, Kerr," John said as he put down the phone. He have been dating Kerri for a year now, but he still can't seem to tell her that he loves her.

"Because you don't, Cena," a little voice in his head said. "You're just using Kerri to get over her. You don't even consider her as your girlfriend."

"Of course I love Kerri!" he said out loud to convince himself. "She's a great girl and she loves me. And she wouldn't leave me hanging," he justified to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

When John arrived at the arena for Royal Rumble a week later, he wasn't surprised when he saw how chaotic the whole backstage was. He was about to go to the locker rooms when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Cena!" Randy said as he approached him, carrying a four-year old boy.

"What's up man?" John said. "Is that your kid?" he said, joking as the kid wiggled out of Randy's arms and clung to John's pants.

"I wish. But no, he's my girlfriend's kid. I'm just watching him for her, while she's preparing for her match. She's a RAW Diva," Randy chuckled. "Chase, that is your Uncle John," he said to the boy.

"I like your necklace," Chase said, pointing to John's chain.

"Really?" John asked as he knelt to the little boy, who looked oddly familiar to him. "Well, you can wear it," he said as he took off his chain and gave it to the little boy.

A stagehand suddenly approached them. "Randy, Triple H sent me for you, he needs to talk to you asap."

"Ok," Randy said with a smirk. "Hey John you think you can watch Chase for me for a minute? I'll be right back."

"Sure man," John said as he turned to the little boy. "So, buddy, what do you want to do?"

"CHASE ANTHONY! Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!" a voice suddenly called from behind.

"Mommy!" Chase suddenly said.

John froze when he heard the voice. He knew that voice. He turned around to confirm it, and there he saw standing behind him, the girl from his past.

"Hi Stacy," John said as looked into the diva's blue eyes.

Stacy's eyes widened as if she saw a ghost. "J...John?"

"It's been a long time," he said bitterly. "Care to catch up?"

Stacy stood there, frozen. "I...I..."

"Hey guys!" Randy suddenly interrupted. "So, I see you two found each other. Stacy, this is my bestfriend that I have been telling you about, the Dr. of Thuganomics, John Cena. John, meet the most amazing woman in the world, my girlfriend, Stacy Keibler, and of course you met her little angel Chase."

"I guess I'll catch up with you guys later," John said as he glared at Stacy. "I still need to go to the locker room," he said as he walked away.

After his match, John got ready to leave. He was purposely avoiding his bestfriend since their encounter earlier and he did not want to risk running into him and Stacy again, because he knew that he might not be able to control himself when he saw his bestfriend and ex-girlfriend together. He was about to go out the door when Randy called after him.

"John!" Randy said, still dripping wet from his shower. "I was looking for you everywhere, man. I need you to do me a favor."

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sure man, what's up?" he said.

"My dad just called me and I need to head home tonight. They just rushed my grandfather to the hospital." Randy explained. "Do you think you can give Stacy and Chase a lift back to the hotel?"

"No problem," John forced himself to say as he walked out of the door to look for Stacy.

John played with his cellphone as he stood in front of the women's locker room, waiting for Stacy to come out. He was so nervous that he felt like he was a teenager about to go out on his first date. He looked up when he heard someone open the door.

"Hey Dawn," he said as he called after the Diva. "Can you get Stacy Keibler for me please? I'm supposed to take her back to the hotel."

"Sure thing, hotshot," she said as she disappeared inside the room.

He almost dropped his phone when he heard someone open the door and call after him.

"Hey John," the voice said.

He looked up and there she was, as beautiful as ever, wearing jeans and a light pink tank top with gym bags slung over her shoulder and a sleeping Chase in her other arm.

"Hey," John said as he turned off his cellphone and went over to Stacy and got her bags. "Let's go."

When they got inside John's rental, Stacy spoke up, "John, I..."

"Stace," John interrupted. "Let's talk about it later. Your son's here."

John walked Stacy in her room where she laid her sleeping son in the bed as John waited for her.

"Umm...Stace, you want to talk in my room upstairs? If it's ok with you to leave Chase, that is," John said.

"Ok," Stacy said as she got the baby monitor and walked with John out of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...what do you think? So now the mystery's solved. Stacy's the girl! What do you think John will say to her? What is Stacy's reason for leaving John? I guess you just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Please don't forget to review this chappy so that I can start the next one!


	4. Sorry Is Not Enough

A/N: Here's another review! I'm kinda depressed lately coz i just found out that my flatmate is pregnant...and that she's getting married and she's leaving me! oh god, i'm gonna be all alone!sigh...i can't imagine this is actually happening, i mean we've been flatmates since day 1 of our first day in college. sigh sorry for ranting this out to you guys, i just needed to get it off my chest. anyway, on with the story...as usual, i own nothing but chase and kerri.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got into John's hotel room, Stacy sat down on the couch to keep her knees from trembling, while John sat on the chair in front of her.

"John," she started to say as she fought back the tears. "I...I'm sorry."

John couldn't control his feelings anymore, all the heartaches he felt throughout the years came back rushing to him.

"Sorry?" he snapped. "After leaving me without much of a look back and breaking my heart, now you come waltzing back into my life and that's all you have to say? Sorry? God, Stace, how could you be more insensitive?"

"For your information, John," Stacy said as hot tears fell from her eyes. "I did not come 'waltzing back' into your life! I did not plan for any of this to happen, nor did I plan to run into you of all people, now that my life's finally back on track!"

"Then what did you plan?" he shot back, his voice rising as he felt his own tears. "To leave me, get pregnant by some guy and then hook up with my bestfriend?"

"How dare you accuse me!" Stacy said as she slapped John with all her might, leaving a mark on his cheek. "You have no fucking idea of what I went through, what I'm still going through to raise our son, Cena!" she blurted out, suddenly realizing what she had just said.

"What did you say?" John said as he stared at Stacy.

"N...Nothing," she said as she looked down. "You should have just held your tongue, Keibler," she thought.

"Our son?" he whispered, confused. "Stacy, is there something you're not telling me?"

Stacy looked up to him with a defeated look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for you to find out this way, John."

"You mean..." he started to say.

"Yes," she interrupted. "Weeks before our graduation, I found out that I was pregnant with Chase. I couldn't bring myself to tell you, because I knew you would drop everything, all your dreams, your plans, for us. And I love you too much for me to allow that. That's why I took the coward's way out and left. I thought it was the best for both of us."

John could not believe his ears. "Chase is my son?"

Stacy let out a bitter laugh. "I named him after you, you know, Chase Anthony. I guess, it's my way of giving him something from you, even if it's just a name."

"Does Randy know about this?" he quietly asked. He couldn't bring himself to think how his bestfriend would react once he knew that he fathered his girlfriend's child.

Stacy shook her head. "He knows that it is a sensitive topic for me, and he's been really great not to ask me who Chase's father is."

"How about Chase?" he said. "Does he know that I..."

"No," she said. "Although he's now at that age where he keeps asking me where his daddy is. I just told him that his daddy is extremely busy with work. Randy has been great so far in being sort of a father figure to him."

John felt tears fall down to his cheeks. All the things Stacy had just said started to get to him. He suddenly realized how scared she must have felt, raising their son all alone, just so she can let him pursue his dreams.

"She's still so selfless, putting me first before anything else," he said to himself as she walked over to Stacy and took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, baby," he said as he hugged her tight, not wanting to let go. "I didn't know."

"I'm so sorry, John," Stacy said as she allowed herself to melt into John's strong arms. "I'm so sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, how was it?! i'm sorry if it has like a million mistakes, i'm trying my best not to get overly emotional with all the changes that is happening in my life right now...it might show in my fics...anyway, please read & review!


	5. Truth and Lies

I'm back with an update! things are really crazy in my life right now, so please be kind to me and review! mwah! love you guys!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John suddenly woke with someone playing with nose. He opened his eyes and saw a giggling Chase staring at him.

"You make really funny noises when you're asleep, 'Unca John," he said, giggling.

"Oh yeah?" John said smiling as he stood up and picked up his son playfully while tickling him. "This should teach you how not to wake me up!" Chase laughed uncontrollably.

"Chase?" Stacy sleepily called out as she entered the sitting room of her hotel room (John spent the night in her room, but slept on the couch) where she saw John and Chase playing. She stopped for a moment when she saw the two laughing and playing.

"They look so perfect together," she thought. "Young man, did you just wake John up?" Stacy suddenly said with hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, mommy," Chase suddenly said. "I'm sorry 'Unca John."

"Nah, it's ok," John said as he put Chase down. "Hey Stace."

"Hey," Stacy said.

"Umm...I was wondering, do you and Chase have any plans today? I think Randy will catch up with us when we go back to California, and we have today as a free day so I guess..." John said.

"We'd love to," Stacy quickly said, not waiting for John to finish.

"Great," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "So I guess, I'll meet you guys in my room then, I'll just have to take a quick shower."

"Ok, we'll see you."

When John got into his hotel room, he quickly took a shower and changed into clean clothes. He was about ready when his hotel phone rang, thinking it was Stacy, he ran to answer it.

"That was fast. Don't tell me you're ready," he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, man. Were you expecting someone to call?" it was Randy.

"Yo, Rand. What's up, man? How's your grandfather?" he quickly said.

"He's ok, just a minor attack. I just called to check on Stace, how are she and Chase? I was trying to call your cell but it's turned off," he said.

John suddenly remembered that he turned his cell off last night. "Yeah, man. I forgot about that. I turned it off in the car because Kerri might call and might wake Chase up," he lied. "But don't worry, they're ok. I might take them out for shopping today, since it's a free day and all."

"You're the best man. I owe you one," Randy said before hanging up the phone.

After Randy hung up the phone, John fished his cellphone out of the pocket of his discarded pants and called Kerri's number. He knew that this was not going to be good.

"Where were you last night?" a fuming Kerri answered the cellphone.

"I'm sorry, but my battery died last night and I was too tired to charge it," John lied as the doorbell of his room went off. He got up to answer it while talking to Kerri.

"'Unca John!" the hyperactive Chase said as he opened the door.

"John?" Kerri said suspiciously. "Do you have company?"

"Yeah, I'm babysitting a friend's kid," he said. "Look I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"I love you, John," she suddenly said.

"Bye," he said as he put down his phone.

"Girlfriend?" Stacy said, smiling.

"No," John said while picking Chase up. "So, you guys ready to go?"

They went to the beach, since according to Stacy, her tan was getting pale. John and Stacy lazily lounged by the sand while watching their son build sand castles. And for the first time in his life, John felt that he was truly home.

"We have to tell Randy, you know," John said to Stacy while he toyed with her hair.

"I know," she said quietly. "Then we have to tell Chase."

John sat up and looked at Stacy straight in the eyes. "I love you," he suddenly said.

Stacy sat up and looked away. She could not believe John just said that.

"Hey baby, did I say something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"John," she said sadly. "It's just that, things are very different now. I have my own life, and you have yours. And I have Randy," she quietly added.

"Do you love him, Stace?" he asked shakily as he gently turned her around so that they can meet eye to eye. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore, and I promise, I won't bother you again."

"I..." Stacy said. "I...I still love you John," she finally said.

John hugged her tight. "I'm so glad, baby!"

"But John," she started to say.

"Yes babe?" he said.

"I can't leave Randy."


	6. Facing the Inevitable

hmmm...only one review for my previous chappy? i hope i didn't lose you guys...here's my next installment...please R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked inside the arena of Smackdown the following Thursday feeling depressed. He just got off the phone with Stacy and they both agreed that she should tell Randy about his relation to Chase tonight, although she still didn't change her mind about continuing her relationship with Randy, which hurt him. He also decided that since Stacy was telling Randy tonight, he felt that he should also tell his 'girlfriend', Stacy's old flat mate, Kerri, who was watching his show tonight. Although he didn't actually tell Stacy that they were dating for over a year already.

"Well," John muttered to himself as he entered the locker room. "Let's see what happens later."

Meanwhile, in the RAW locker rooms, Stacy was a nervous wreck. She paced back and forth, changing her clothes and re-applying her makeup a hundred times. Good thing she left Chase at her sister's.

"Ok, Keibler," Stacy said to herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair for the hundredth time. "You can do this."

"What the hell are you fidgeting about, Stace?" Trish said as she watched her friend. "You're just out to dinner with Randy, for god's sake. It's as if you two haven't been dating for quite some time! You're acting as if you two are getting married or something!" the Canadian diva said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna tell him tonight, Trish," Stacy blurted out to her bestfriend.

"Tell him about?" she said, confused.

"Chase. John. You know, this whole mess that I'm in," Stacy pleadingly said to her bestfriend. She told Trish her whole drama with John after she and John went to the beach following Royal Rumble.

"Oh," she finally said. "Well, good luck, girl. And don't chicken out. You're doing the right thing," she said as she hugged her bestfriend.

When they got to the restaurant, Randy noticed that his girlfriend was unusually quiet. She was usually very bubbly and talkative.

"You ok, babe?" he said as he reached for her hand. Stacy slowly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Stacy closed her eyes, as if to get some strength. "There's no point in prolonging this," she said to herself. "He needs to know the truth, before he learns it from someone else."

"Randy," she started to say. "I need to tell you truth about Chase's father," she said as she fought back the tears.

"You sure about this babe?" he asked, concerned. He knew it was a painful topic for her to discuss.

Stacy just nodded. Then she spoke up. "I met Chase's father when I was a college freshman. He was a football jock, and as you would expect, I was a cheerleader. He was really funny and sweet, but we didn't actually date together right away. We were more like best friends when we started. We started really going out exclusively when we were sophomores."

Randy just nodded. He didn't actually know how he would react with her story, and to be honest, it hurt him a bit when she discussed her son's father to him. "Go on," he gently said.

"We went out for three years. And I loved him so much. He went on to become the football star in our university and he had his whole life ahead of him, you know. He has these big plans and I supported him 100 and he wanted me to be part of those dreams. I really believed in my heart that we would really make it, that is until I found out that I was pregnant weeks before graduation."

He squeezed her hand to let her know that he felt for her. He saw the tears forming in her pretty face but he knew that she really needed to get this out of her chest.

"I knew that having a baby would just ruin his plans. He wanted to become a wrestler, and I wanted to be there with him. But a baby just wouldn't allow it. I had to make a choice. So I left him and just watched from afar as he fulfilled his dreams," she said painfully.

"So Chase's father is a wrestler?" Randy asked confused. "Is he in the company? Do I know him?"

Stacy swallowed every inch of courage she had left. She knew there was no turning back now. "You see, Randy," she slowly said as she took his hand into hers. "There was a reason why I named my son Chase Anthony. I named him after his father. John Felix-Anthony Cena. Your bestfriend."

Randy didn't know if he would laugh or cry at his girlfriend's last statement. "Was she joking?" he said to himself but one look at her face told him she was not. "John is Chase's father?" he whispered. He didn't know if he would feel betrayed or not.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I didn't know you two were bestfriends until we were dating and to be honest, I was kinda hoping not to run into him and I tried as much as possible avoid him since we are in different brands. I'm really sorry," Stacy said.

"So I guess you two will be back together, huh?" he sadly said.

"No," she said. "I'm with you now, Randy. He was my past, a closed chapter in my life. Let's just forget about him and move on."

"If you wish," Randy said although he didn't quite believe it.

Meanwhile, John sat in his hotel room, thinking while he waited for Kerri to finish her shower. He has been waiting for the right moment the whole night to tell her, but every time he mustered up the courage to do so, she would do something really sweet and he chickened out. When Kerri went out of the shower, he knew he had to do it.

"It's now or never," John said to himself.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kerri said as she sat down on John's lap.

"Kerr, honey," he said as he motioned for her to sit beside him. "We need to talk."

"Why? What's wrong?" she said as she sat down beside him. John just faced her and took her hands. "This is it, he's going to propose," she thought.

"Kerr," he said as he took a deep breath. "I talked to Stacy last week."

Kerri just stared at him. This was not what she was expecting for him to say. "Wha...What?" she said. "Stacy as in Stacy Kiebler?"

John nodded. "She's a new Diva for RAW and I saw her last week at the Rumble," he said, his voice shaking. "She was there. With our son."

"YOUR SON?" Kerri said surprised. "You and Stacy have a son? How come you never told me this John?"

"I didn't know, Kerr!" he said. "She then explained to me that the reason why she left me four years ago was because she found out that she was pregnant, and that she did not want her and the baby to stop me from pursuing my dream. I'm sorry, Kerr," he said.

"So what do you plan to do now?" she asked. She was scared to hear his reply.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm so confused. That is why I need some time alone. To think."

"You...you're breaking up with me?" Kerri said as she felt her tears roll down.

"I'm so sorry, Kerr."

"You still love her, do you?" she said, with anger rising from her voice. "You still fucking love that slut! After all that she has done to you, you still fucking love her? Answer me! Do you still love her?"

"God damn it, Kerri!" John said, losing his patience. "She's my son's mother, of course I still love her!"

"Fine," she said as she stood up wiping the tears from her eyes and grabbed her things. "If that's the way you want it, fine. But this is far from over Cena," she said as she stormed out of the room.

"You'll pay for this, Kiebler," Kerri said as she walked away from John's room.


End file.
